Unexpected
by Louisaq Zjoaes
Summary: Merluca- Set around S12. Deluca never dated Maggie.
1. Unexpected

A/N: Hi, so this is the first time I write a fanfic and English isn't my first language. Sorry for any mistakes and you all are welcome to correct any of them and also sent some recommendations.

I love Merluca but being honest there is certain parts of their story I would want to be different so here is this story. Is set around season 12 but Andrew never dated Maggie and is after Meredith attack so like post 12x09.

I also clearly don't own the show.

Chapter 1

After losing two patients in a row and a long day of work Meredith was craving some time alone and a posible drink with the commpany of her thoughts but just thinking on her sisters and co-workers hovering and being worry about her having a potencial freak out, made her weight the options of going to Joe's and having to enconter one of them or going home and dealing with the scrutiny of Maggie stare.

While walking to to the attendings lounge to change her scrubs and texting with the nanny to check on her children who where already put to bed and soundly asleep she decided to take a chance and going to a different bar than Joe's but also close to the hospital that Cristina and her had gone on what feel like a millions of years ago.

When she finally arrived she took a quick look at the crown releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding when she realized she couldn't spot a familiar face. She took a seat in the secluded part of the bar and ordered a simple glass of red wine, and while waiting for it took a slight look at the few people around her, a couple who she didn't know if they wore more in love than drunk, a girl who looked like she was drowning her sorrows with that glass of what looked like vodka, and some bar stool with a leather jacket on it and helmet wich make her think that it was probably one of the men trying to flirt with the girls on the bachelorette party on the other side of the bar.

While of sipping on her wine and realizing she really craved some tequila that at the same time she didn't want for how porny and lost made her see everything so she focused on everything she could that wasn't what was going on her life and her feelings, like the way the drunk girl near her started giggling by herself. A few more seconds she hear someone behind her coming from the bathroom, clearing his throat and asking for a refill, he was apparently the owner of the leather jacket and the helmet she realized.

She couldn't avoid looking at him, tall, dark slight curly hair and eyes with a light scratch, it seemed like she had seen him before wich made her pray it wasn't from the hospital or someone from her kids school she so didn't want to give explanations or do small talk. The guy looked over her almost as if he had felt her intense stare, making her feel embarassed and avoid to look in his direction while she ended her drink wich was quite hard considering he was a sitting pretty close to her but the drunk giggling girl at least helped to make a distance.

When she was about to ask for her check she realized that the girl was gone and the guy with the dark hair was looking at her, to be fair like her he seemed to be trying to not do it. After a few moments she saw him fidgeting in his seat and putting his hand on the back of his head scratching it like he was trying to come up with words.

"Hey, eh. I- I am sorry, I mean you do seem like you really not want commpany and not my bussines but I just wanted to make sure you are okay to drive and all." the guy now was standing at her right side.

"Do I know you?" said Meredith with frown.

"Erm, Yes? I mean I don't know, I- I don't think you may not know all of your students. But I am one of the interns, Andrew I mean DeLuca and I recognize you and just wanted to check if you were ok to drive and all."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so sorry to bother but are you okay? I can ask for cab for you."

"I am. And not a word of this to no one okay? Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"One word and you won't see the inside of an O.R for months. So clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Would you stop the Ma'am? I am not sixty."

"Oh, yes Ma'am. I mean sorry I didn't mea-, ugh, Doctor Grey right? I mean that's your name?"

"Just not a word of this, please."

"Yes, Doctor Grey. Take care and good night."

"Thanks." said Meredith with a sigh and taking her purse to go home.

Meredith sat on her car in the parking lot for a little while trying to think if she actually knew him and then realized how little attention she had been paying lately to what was going outside of her. The only people as of right now who had her undivided and complete attention these days were her kids and her patients. She took a quick breath and texted the nanny to tell her she was in her way home hoping that her sisters were asleep or still at work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andrew had been so busy once he started his internship that he realized the last time he had been in place that wasn't the hospital or his home had been months ago. He had a slow shift that day, so he decided to head out to some place close to the hospital to go for a drink a and maybe a quick meal.

He went in to the first bar he saw, which wasn't really full but also not empty and decided to grab some burguer and fries along with a beer. While eating he started thinking that he really needed some friends in Seattle, sure he sometimes loved the silence but he was used to his big and loud italian family, it has been some time without visiting them, he thought and made mental note to call them. Suddenly he felt something hitting him while he was taking a bite of his burguer.

"Damn." he felt how some of the burger fell to his shirt and pants.

"Sorry, dude didn't saw you." said one large guy who apparently had way too much to drink.

"Whatever." he said trying to clean up his shirt with a napkin and seeing it wasn't coming off he decided to go the bathroom a clean it up a little better.

After it looked at least decent he decided to have another beer before heading home and then he saw a petite blonde woman sitting near the place he had been sitting. When he asked for another drink coming close to the bar he decided to take a better look to the blonde woman realizing that it was Doctor Grey, his boss.

He didn't know much about the woman, he assumed she was part owner of the hospital or something like that, her name was all over the hospital. He also knew that she was a really talented surgeon he had watched her surgeries many times from the O.R gallery and felt so lucky when he had been assigned to assist in one of them but of her personal life he realized that didn't know anything more than the fact a really good portion of the hospital staff loved and cared about her, when he had been attacked by a patient few months back all of them had her back.

He was debating between going to say hi and making small talk or just acting like she wasn't there then he saw the way she seemed to try to avoid eye contact with him so he decided to do the same thing.

He was eating the rest of his fries and drinking his beer when he saw the girl that was sitting near him was gone and that his boss was ready to leave. He had seen her drinking just a couple of glasses of wine but he also knew from the gossip and everything of the hospital that she wasn't having an easy time so against his better judgment he decided to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, eh. I- I am sorry, I mean you do seem like you really not want commpany and not my bussines but I just wanted to make sure you are okay to drive and all." Great he was stammering in front of his boss.

"Do I know you?" she was frowning at him.

"Erm, Yes? I mean I don't know, I- I don't think you may not know all of your students. But I am one of the residents, Andrew I mean DeLuca and I recognize you and just wanted to check if you were ok to drive and all." Damn, why I have to get nervous he thought.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so sorry to bother but are you okay? I can ask for cab for you."

"I am. And not a word of this to no one okay? Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"One word and you won't see the inside of an O.R for months. So clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Would you stop the Ma'am? I am not sixty."

"Oh, yes Ma'am. I mean sorry I didn't mea-, ugh, Doctor Grey right? I mean that's your name?" he said while cursing himself for his stupidity but glad that he knew she was okay.

"Just not a word of this, please."

"Yes, Doctor Grey. Take care and good night."

"Thanks."

He saw her leave her blonde hair dissapering by the door of the bar and decided to leave too because he knew that tomorrow he had an early shift. His mind was still thinking on her, hell he would be a fool if he hadn't noted how attractive she was and dressed in casual clothes she looked _wow_ but there was also something more attractive of her not just her phisycal beauty, he quickly realized where his thoughts were going and asked for his check.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was morning, 6 AM to be exact and while Meredith loved her work she was dreading having to leave the comfort of her bed, yes it was colder and bigger for her considering she had been used to share it for years but it still brought some comfort to her that a lumpy bed on a on call room. The soft sound of the baby on the other side of hallway were finally what make her get up from the bed and start to get ready from work.

Finally after, the crazy moments that were trying to get ready three children with the help of Maggie and Amelia they were finally almost done to go having breakfast. She could feel her sister dying to ask why she had been late last night and where she had been but just decided to play like if she didn't realized it.

"Uh, so how was your day yesterday? Didn't saw a what time did you came back home?" Maggie said while sipping in her coffe.

"Long shift."

"Son did you stayed at the hospital until late?"

"Yeah, there were some patients that I needed to check on." It wasn't like Meredith wanted to lie to her but she just didn't want to explain to hurt Maggie or go on a long talk about her feelings with her so she decided to play it safe.

"Are we carpooling with Alex today? I had surgery early, so if we are going to pick him up we need to leave now." Said Amelia in a hurry trying to eat as fast as she could.

"I think so, let's go then and I would call him on the way."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

After changing in to scrubs and checking in some of her patients she was ready for the class she was supposed to give to the interns, she was five minutes early and while prepping some papers and sipping her coffe she took a look to the room and the interns thay were already there trying to spot the familiar face she saw last night, wich she quickly did and again as if he had felt her looking at him he looked over her and give her a little side smile that she scoffed at.

When class was done and dissmised she was already lost in her paperwork and some of her emails she realized that one of her interns was still there.

"You do know that the class already ended, right?" Meredith said with a hint of annoyance on her voice and without even realizing who it was.

"Eh, sorry I- just I am on your service today Doctor Grey."

"Oh, sorry. Doctor?" the sound of a pager didn't let the intern answer her question. "Forget it, 911 to the pit. Let's go."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

They surgery had been long and difficult, the intern hadn't really been a mess like they usually were she thought and also thinking that she didn't even know what his name was 'god I should really pay more attention' making a mental note to try to learn all of her interns names or a least the ones who where often on her service.

"God, that was amazing thank you for letting me scrub in Doctor Grey."

"Don't get used to it, Doctor?

"Oh, Andrew. Deluca, Doctor Deluca."

"Okay, good job in there Doctor Deluca. Have you already thought about your specialty?"

"Well yes, neuro and general seem interesting right now. I am still not sure though." Interesting she thought.

"Is okay you still have some years ahead but make sure to keep the focus. Update the patient chart and then take care of my post-ops, if something cames up page me."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

It was late in the afternoon and she still had few hours of work before going home, she had been busy with her patients so she didn't have lunch and now was really hungry. She wasn't a fan of the hospital food but when hungry it worked, it also was way better than her burned food too.

She scanned the place looking for one of her sisters or friends but couldn't find one of them, the place was pretty much empty, it was normal considering it had been a busy day at the hospital so she sat alone at a table checking some paperwork and soon was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"Doctor Grey? Sorry to bother but I already finished all of your charts and no problem in post-ops. Is there something else I should do?"

"No, go grab lunch or take a rest. Whatever."

"Do you mind if join you for lunch? I mean I have some really good cookies one of your patients give me, I know hospital food is crappy so do you want to share them?" She took a look at the room it was empty so she thought _whatever is cookies._

"No, sit I guess."

It has been almost like an hour and after a few awkward moments she realized that he was an interesting guy. They were talking about Italy, she had loved that place when she was backpacking for Europe and it was refreshing to talk about everything and nothing with someone who didn't know all of her past and didn't involved feelings.

"So you have been to Italy then, did you liked it?"

"Ye-." her phone interrupted her, it was Zola.

"I have to go, keep up with post-ops. See you around Doctor Deluca."

"See you Doctor Grey"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Andrew had been in Doctor Grey service, he was amazed by her talent without doubt but he couldn't avoid to also feel interested in her personal life. They have spent close to an hour talking about food and Italy, nothing to personal but also nothing related to work and he would lie if he said he didn't say that he really liked the sound of her giggle and the slight scence of lavender everytime her hair moved.

His class was about to the start and he couldn't avoid to feel a little of disappointment when instead of Doctor Grey the one who would give the lesson was Doctor Webber.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

It was a slow day at the hospital, he had been at the pit all day without the opportunity of scrubbing in a surgery. He decided to go to the cafeteria and grab a little snack and there she was, she was sitting in one of the tables in the middle of the room with her normal group of friends and _all of them his bosses_ Andrew reminded himself before his thoughts went farther than that. He quickly finished with his food and went back to the pit for the rest of his shift.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

Halfway to his shift a patient had after falling over his ceiling hitting his head when he landend and perforing a part of his chest with soemthing in his garden. He was now on his way to scrubbing in with Doctor Shepherd and Doctor Pierce and while he did felt sorry for the guy laying on the table he was excited to scrub in such a surgery.

"... I mean I don't know, I don't know what to try anymore. What do you think?" He could hear Doctor Pierce most probably talking with Doctor Shepherd the minute he stepped in the room.

"Eh, sorry to interrupt. I already updated the family." He said while starting to scrub in and the two women didn't seem to mind his precense and keeped up with their talk.

"I mean she is Meredith, she doesn't talk about feelings and that Maggie. Just give her time, what about a girl's night out? But don't bug her let's just have fun."

"That sounds fun, drinks tonight?

"It's deal. Now you tell her."

He wasn't trying to eavesdrop, he even made his precense known but the two doctors apparently just didn't care if he did it and now there he was wondering what was going on with Doctor Grey, was she okay? Why were her friends worrying? He dismissed those thoughts and went inside of the O.R.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

Surgery had been smooth, thankfully his patient had made it through the surgery even after he coded multiple times during it. It has been quite stressful so when one of the interns in his class asked him if he wanted to go for a drink he accepted without doubts.

He was having a good time joking around with his co-workers and playing darts.

"Hey, are those Doctor Shepherd, Doctor Pierce and Doctor Grey?" said one of them

"Yeah, seems like it. The three on the back, right Isaac?" said the other

"Yes, dude they are so hot. Do you think they are single? Or what?" Isaac replied. Being honest Andrew had never really thought if Doctor Grey was single or something of the sort, he knew she was pretty close with Doctor Karev from Peds but from the gossip that ran over the hospital they apparently were just friends.

"Just Doctor Grey I think. Shepherd is with Hunt from Trauma and Pierce with some of Oncology."

"Well I wouldn't mind asking her out. Do you think she could be into interns?" asked Meghan, one of the girls.

"About interns or chicks no idea. Doesn't seem like she is into dating at all, that's what nurses say at least."

Andrew was looking over her, she was rolling her eyes but laughing softly at something one of her friends was saying, _could he had a chance? _He thought but the little voice in his head couldn't stop screaming to stop with those thoughts, he had a crush on her so what, he should just be professional.

"Hey dude, are you lost or something?" Isaac was patting his shoulder while his friends were chuckling.

"No, just tired I guess. What were we talking about?" he said taking a sip of his beer.

"You so were staring at them. For wich one you have the hots?" Meghan said wich made the entire group of friends to look at him and making him flushed and spit the beer out of his nose.

"He so does. If it is Grey, think about it she is hot and maybe can also give you cool surgeries. If is Pierce or Shepherd you are screwed because they are so not single, still hot though." He was so sure his face now looked like a tomato.

"Hey, hey stop. I don't have a crush on any of them, sure they are beautiful and everything but they are our bosses too." he said trying to look calm.

"Keep telling your self that." Isaac pated him on the back and he saw how a guy was trying to flirt with Doctor Grey while she was leaving the bar and couldn't avoid to feel relieved once she declined and parted ways.

"Okay, okay maybe I do have a crush on one of them but that's it nothing more." It was the best to accepted he thought, _anyways_ not like they would guess so easy who it was.

"Told you so."

"It has to be Grey, see how paled he looked right now when that tried to bought her a drink." _Crap_, _was he so obvious?_

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

It have been a long night after all of the teasing and jokes his friends have made over the course of the night about his crush on Doctor Grey, he was on his way home with her still on his thoughts but _it was just an innocent crush, wasn't it? _It wasn't like he was going to act on it because truth be told he didn't even had a clue about literally anything more than her professional side, yes they had talked for a while about nothing related to work but it still didn't give away much of her personal life, hell for all he knew she could be actually married or in a relationship without the hospital gossip pool knowing so.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I know I already told you all that the story is set pretty much a little after S12x09 (After Mer's attack) it isn't a canon story and there is parts of it that aren't exactly like in S12 for example here Omelia/Jolex are already together and is pretty much only based on Mer/Andrew POV. There will also stuff that happened in S13/14/15 moving foward, so yeah just wanted to let you know**!

**A****lso thank you so much for your comments! I am doing my best to try and update when I had the chance to. And again sorry for any grammatical mistake and feel free to correct me!**

Chapter 5

Meredith had been spending a lot of time between the hospital and her home, few weeks ago she wanted for her sisters and friends to stop bugging her with questions and all of their feelings talk but truth be told right now she did missed spending time together like the old times. Maggie had been dating Dave for a few weeks now and wasn't around as much as she was in the house, Amelia made up with Owen and they moved in together and Alex had Jo.

It wasn't like she wasn't happy for them because she truly was but it sucked to know everyone was moving on and she was kind of stuck, she was alone, sure she loved the quiet though, there was nothing more beautiful and fullfilling for her than her kids laugh but she still missed having her people around.

This wasn't the life she thought she would ever live, being honest she didn't imagine herself being a mother of three much less a widow, she laughed bitterly _why the universe is so screwed up?_ Derek wasn't supposed to die so fast, they were supposed to be together forever and raise their kids in that beautiful house he build them that now she couldn't even put a foot in. Her marriage had never been perfect she knew it but he still was the love of her life and the father of the three children who owned her hearth.

"Hey, how did it go?" Maggie interrupted her thoughts when she came in the scrub room.

"Good, yours?" she said throwing the paper she had used to dry her hands after scrubbing out.

"It was complicated but we made it. Are you up for a drink?"

"I don't know. I mean I-"

"Just a night out, girls night Amelia, you and I. Let's go, if you want we leave early."

"Okay. Joe's?"

"Perfect, see you then."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

She was having a good time with Maggie and Amelia, talking and joking with them between a few drinks had been a really good distraction of everything.

"Hey is just me or is that guy in the bar totally making eyes to Mer?" said Amelia when she came back of the bathroom.

"Oh yes, he has been doing for a while. Are we ignoring or?"

She hadn't really noted it until her sister mentioned it, the guy wasn't ugly if she was honest but the thought of it just made her roll her eyes.

"Please not again, let's not do this." This wasn't the first time they tried to match her up with someone, she knew it wasn't ill intended but it still annoyed her.

"Just saying, you know it would be okay if you start dating again. Right?" said Maggie while putting her hand her arm.

"I know. I just don't want to okay? I am fine with my kids and my job."

"Except you are not." said Amelia while sipping of her drink.

"Amelia" Maggie stared at her.

"Look I get it, Derek was my brother and you were supposed to be forever and ever, he was it for you and you were it for him. But he is gone Mer, and if you want to move on and be with someone nobody will judge you. Hook up with someone, date or just stay single but we just want you to be happy."

"I know, I know. Than you, it just-" she sighed "I don't want to date at least not now, I just don't feel like it. And no I am so no hooking up with someone, that is past me."

"Okay just saying. But just so you know there is also one of the interns who has a crush on you here." Amelia pointed with her head to a group of interns playing darts in the other side of the bar.

"You are crazy definetly." she said sipping of her drink and checking on the group.

"Oh, that's interesting. Wich one it is? Isaac? he is cute but kind of too dorky for Mer. Or is it Jenkins? No, it has to be Deluca, right? I have see him staring at her in rounds." She was laughing and shaking her head until she said Deluca, he didn't had a crush on her, _did he?_

"Oh stop it, there are interns for God's sakes. I am not dating and much less and intern." she said while rolling her eyes.

"He so has a crush on you, just now she was looking at you. He is hot, and don't tell me you haven't maybe noted it I saw you two the other day at the cafeteria talking with him." Amelia's fists playfully collided with my arm while she rolled her eyes and laughed at my now flushed face.

"Wait, so you have talked to him before? Are you two friends?"

"We are not friends, stop. And we just were talking about random stuff one of my patient give him cookies and he saw me alone and wanted to share. Nothing else."

"But you do think he is hot?" now the two of them were staring at her, _great._

"Ugh, now that I look at him he is handsome yes, happy? But I didn't noted it before, and no I'm dating him or hooking up with him or whatever ideas you two get."

"If you say so."

"Not judging here."

"Stop." she checked on her phone and realized it was time to go. "Hey, it's time to go, the nanny needs to leave in half and hour so I should get going. Are you two leaving too?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They paid for their stuff and just before leaving someone touched her arm wich made her turn over.

"Hey, I didn't want to interrupt your night with your friends but I really think you are really beautiful. Would you want a drink maybe?" it was the guy in the bar that Maggie and Amelia had mentioned.

"Eh, sorry no I am already leaving."

"Well maybe you could give me your number and we can do a rain check, what do you think?" the guy wasn't ugly at all but in all honesty she just couldn't think in actually going out with him.

"I- I am not interested. Sorry."

"No problem. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She give him a little smile that he give back to her and she was finally out in her way home. _What a day_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Andrew was tired and stressed, the lease of his contract was up and he couldn't find a place where to move. He had looked at it for like three days in a row without succes so he decided to put a paper asking for place to rent with his number and name in the hospital news billboard.

When he was putting it a body collided with him.

"Oh sorry, Doctor Deluca." It was Doctor Shepherd

"No problem, Doctor Shepherd." He saw she was reading the paper he had just put there.

"Hey, are you looking for a place to stay?"

"Yes, I am kind of in a rush actually my lease is up and I didn't realized until like four days ago and now I just have a week and I have to leave. God I don't know what to do- I,- I sorry for bothering you, I know is not any of your bussines Doctor Shepherd but I am just stressed because of it and well-" she cut him off with a laugh and shaking her head.

"No problem, calm down. I just think I maybe can help you, I may now a place where you can rent. But tell me do you mind sharing with roommates and children?"

"If I am honest I never thought about it but I don't really mind I like kids, I have so many cousins and they are really a joy in my life. So do you know someone who can rent me?"

"I am not 100% sure about it, but maybe I do. You don't have a problem if I told you later, right? I whose service are you today."

"No problem, thanks for helping me out. I am on Doctor Pierce service today."

"Okay, see you later Deluca."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

Amelia wasn't sure of what was she doing but in her head it made sense and she didn't saw a problem with it, sure she would have to disscus it with Maggie who still lived with Meredith and maybe Alex because what is the guy was dangerous or something but it still was her room, at Meredith house, so she had a said, _right?_

"Hey! Just the one I was looking for." she said entering the attendings room and seeing Maggie reading the newspaper.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I- you know Doctor Deluca. Right?"

"Yes, the intern who has a crush on Meredith and she is denial about? No you- don't tell me you had sex with him and cheated on Owen." Maggie was now staring at her wide eyed.

"No! What the hell? I just- he has been in my service quite a few times and he seems like a good guy and I just found out he needs a place to stay at least for a while and I thought about offering him my room at Mer's."

"Oh, sorry. Well it doesn't seem like a bad idea, he has been on my service this week and he does seem like a good guy, should we ask Mer first or?"

"You know she would kill us if we don't tell her before I give the okay to Deluca but I wanted to check with you and Alex and see if it wasn't a bad idea."

"I mean, it could also work for them and push them together who knows. He likes her, she likes her, I don't see much trouble."

"Well now I am asking Alex then."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

"So you are telling me, you want to rent your old room at Mer's to an intern, but you are scared to tell Meredith about it?" She had found Alex in a scrub room, he was scrubbing out of a surgery with Doctor Bailey.

"Kind of I don't know. What do you think?"

"Mer place has always been the frat house, whoever has need it has lived there. If she doesn't have a problem I don't see why not, is he a serial killer or something?"

"No, well I mean we aren't besties but he seems like a decent guy. There is a little thing though, I think they have a crush on each other."

"What?" Alex now was shaking his head and laughing. "No way Mer has a crush on a intern, give her a rest Amelia."

"She was with him the other day, laughing and talking at the cafeteria and got flushed when I pointed it out. You know her better than me, what do you think?" she said know arching an eyebrow

"Crap, maybe she does then."

"So I should ask her right?"

"If you don't plan to give him the room and to live after that, then yes."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

"Hey Mer, are you busy?" she had found Meredith in the O.R gallery watching one of Webber's surgeries and catching up on paperwork.

"Hey. No, just paperwork."

"You can say no if you are not comfortable but I wanted to rent my rent room to a intern for a little while, I mean I know you don't have trouble before with roommates and all of that but I don't know if you would want to now."

"I mean is a friend of yours? If it is I don't really see a problem, is she or he aware of the kids?"

"Kind of, I mean yes let's say he is my friend. He needs some help and I told him I would check with you, he said he didn't mind about the kids."

"Well then I don't see a problem, he isn't a serial killer or something right?"

"Well serial killers never say they are one. But no he isn't."

"Okay then, is just for a little time right? Who is him?"

"Yes. Uh, is Deluca."

"What?" Now she was looking at her wide eyed.

"I- He neds a place to stay, you have a room. Why not?"

"Ugh, okay but just for a little while until he finds a place."

"Fine, I would tell him. See you, give the kids a kiss from me."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

Andrew was dead on his feet, it has been a really long shift and he jisr wanted to go home and sleep but the fact that he still didn't have a place to move was bothering him a lot, Doctor Shepherd was the only one who had payed attention to his paper apparently he didn't have any texts or calls of other people who may be interested renting him something at least for a while.

"Doctor Deluca, are you busy?" Doctor Shepherd's voice startled him.

"Oh no, any news?"

"Yes, actually good news. Let's go to the conferece room and talk about it." _wait, did she understood something different and is maybe flirting with him? Or is he just being dumb?_

"Okay I have a room. My room-" _Oh, she thought about him with her living in her house? What did he said to her early to make her think that she liked her?_

"Doctor Shepherd, I- I don't know if you maybe missunderstood me or something. I am not interested in you, I mean- I- you are be-" she was frowning at him with a confused look in her face.

"What? Oh no, I am goint to cut you right there. Stop, don't flatter yourself I am no interested on you" she rolled her eyes "I am in a relationship, and I know you are intested on other attending anyways." _wait did she knew about his crush on Doctor __Grey?_

"Sorry, what?"

"Petite, blonde, greeish eyes, you know? Don't deny it I know." Now he was flushed, _great_his boss knew.

"I- let's say I don't know what you are talking about. What about the place?"

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that. Well is a room, not to big but it works, is quite comfy. The thing is your roommates will be Meredith and her three kids, maybe Maggie sometimes."

"Wait what? Doctor Grey has kids? What about her husband then? Is he okay with me living there?" Doctor Shepherd's face changed to a mix of confusion and pain.

"You don't know?" she sighed and looked the other way. _Did he said something bad_.

"I don't think so. Sorry if it was sore spot."

"No, I mean you haven't been around long. I just thought you maybe already knew by the hospital gossip or something. It's a long story, he was my brother. Eh- He died a few years ago and yes she has three kids my nieces and nephew."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know." _shit._

"No problem, I know. Still interested?"

"Yeah, I- yes. Is not like I have much options." he said trying to light the mood.

"You really don't. Okay, so I already told Meredith and she said it was okay. I guess she wouldn't mind if give you her number so you can arrange when to move and everything."

"Okay, perfect. Thank you Doctor Shepher."

"Is Amelia."

Andrew couldn't belive it, he started the day without a place to live and now he was about to move to Doctor Grey's house. _Wow _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was saturday morning and Meredith had the day off, she had been awake for a couple of minutes when she heard the moving of furniture and boxes outside of her room. She had been scared and confused for a few seconds until she remembered that Deluca was coming today to move all the rest of his stuff, she still had her doubts about it but she told herself that it will be just for a little while maybe a little awkward but she still could use a little of help around the house too.

When she finally got up of her bed after showering and changing in more presentable clothes she went to her kitchen and when she was about to made her coffe and try to make an edible breakfast wich was a challenge for her a head popped in the kitchen door.

"Hey, good morning. I brought breakfast, I didn't know what type of food you and your children may like but I wanted to. There is coffe in there too." he said pointing to some bags in the kitchen table thar she didn't saw when she came in.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't had to do that."

"Not a problem. Take it as thank you for letting me stay here." he said showing her a warm smile.

"Are you settling in okay?"

"Yeah, it's done. I didn't have much stuff, it was mostly clothes and few furniture stuff, but again you are okay with this right Doctor Grey?"

"Yeah, no problem. I already explained to the kids, is okay. Npt a big deal. Can't complain if you are going to feed us and help with cleaning." she said chuckling a little.

"Was that part of the deal, huh?" he was laughing but little feet running downstairs interrupted them and soon enough he had two pair of eyes looking at him.

"Hey guys, how did you sleep? You do remember I told you about Doctor Deluca's right?" It didn't surprised her that her kids didn't seem to mind when she told them that someone else was going to live with them for a while given that they were used to a bunch of aunts and uncles popping in and out of her house.

"Hi. Doctor Deluca."

"He also brought breakfast so say thank you."

"Thank you." the two shyly voices answered.

"I am going to check on your sister, don't make a mess." Meredith got up to bring Ellis down for breakfast and once she had made it downstairs with Ellis on her hip she hear giggling in her kitchen table.

"Thank you for saving us Doctor Deluca, mommy burns everything." a giggling Zola was telling to Deluca who seemed pretty interested in both Bailey and Zola chat.

"Hey, I do not burn everything. It is not that bad, is it Elle Belle?" she said while tickling the toddler in her arms.

"It's not so bad because we get pizza after." Bailey laughed too.

"I am sure is not that bad." he was trying to stiff a laugh.

"It kind of is. We have to repaint the kitchen ceiling not so long ago after my attempt to made a cake. So don't expect food that isn't take out or cereal from me."

"Well I can help now that I am around maybe even teaching you, you can't really be that bad."

"If you say so." Andrew pager interrupted them making him go to the hospital.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

She had taken the kids to the movies with Maggie, they had come home and after dinner, baths and bedtime stories it was just Maggie and her.

"So Deluca moved in already?"

"He did, he brought everything today."

"Okay, and you are fine with it?"

"I guess. He brought breakfast and after the kids spilled everything about my lack of cocking skills he offered to help with that so I guess is not a bad a thing."

"Hmm." Maggie was arching an eyebrow

"Don't 'hmm' me, there is nothing more." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"For now." Maggie said laughing. "Look, he is hot and a good guy and seems to like you and apparently you too do so. Why you don't give it a chance to that?"

"I.don't.like.him"

"Yeah, you look at everyone the same way sure."

"I don't like him and even if I did he is an intern, he is younger than me like what ten years? I have three kids too Maggie for God's sake." She didn't like him, _did she? _

"So you have thought about this."

"I have not."

"Well whatever you said. Let's change the subject what are we doing for your birthday?"

"My birthday?"

"Yes, the day you were born remember? Is next week."

"Next week? Crap I forgot. Nothing big, please."

"Dinner then?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Well I am leaving then. Good night, see you tomorrow." Just as Maggie was leaving Andrew was arriving.

"Hey, Doctor Pierce."

"Hey, it's Maggie. I am leaving so have a good night you too." said Maggie winking at Meredith. _God she sometimes did hated her sisters. _

"Okay, see you." A confused Andrew opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Hey, do you want one?"

"No, it's fine."

"How was your day?" He said coming over to sit in the sofa she was sitting but before he did it "You don't mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead." He plopped down close but not so close to where she was sitting. "It was good, we took the kids to the movies, they had a lot of fun. Yours?"

"We have an emergency with a patient but she made it, so I went fine, tiresome but fine. Did you already had dinner?"

"No, the kids and Maggie wanted chinese and I hate it but four overpower one so I was about to make me a sandwich or something, do you want one?"

"No offence but going by what you and your kids said this morning I would prefer to do it myself." He said with a sideway smile getting up to go the kitchen

"Fine. But I can make a sandwich, I am not that bad." she said following him to the kitchen.

"Whatever you said Doctor Grey." he was now laughing and shaking his head. "Is there is something else you don't like eating apart of chinese?"

"Not really, I am not really picky. Do whatever is easy and quick for you, I don't know how you are not passed out on your bed, intern days are tiresome. And you can call me Meredith while we are not at work." she was sitting across him in the kitchen counter.

"Okay, pasta it is then. Do you want to learn to do it? Is pretty easy. And yeah, I am really tired but I am also hungry."

"Well let's try."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

"Okay, don't laugh at me but my mom taught me this way to know if it is already done. Grab a little piece and if sticks to the wall is done."

"Okay, seriously?" she said while throwing the little piece to the wall. "It's done then?"

"It is, see you are not that bad cocking."

"Yeah, I am not that bad if I someone else does all the coocking." she said laughing and cleaning a little.

"Well that's true. Let's eat."

**A/N: I had a few mistakes and just did a few corrections, if you see one tell me and I will correct it! :)**

**Will update maybe tonight or tomorrow morning! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It has been almost a week since he moved in with Doctor Grey, _Meredith _he reminded himself, even when they have adapted to each other in a some weird routine during these days it was still a little awkward for both of them.

They hadn't worked together for some time and today he was assigned in her service and after looking for her for a little while he found her in one of the nurse stations with her sisters deep in talk.

"Good morning." he smiled to three doctors.

"Hey, you are on my service right? I need you to run some labs on Ms.Lawson and check on my post-ops, page me if something happens." Meredith told him.

"Okay, on my way Doctor Grey." he told her and she was already leaving.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

He was scrubbing in a surgery with Meredith and Maggie after a patient came with complications due to a car crash.

"So I have everything ready for tomorrow, at what time do you want everyone to come over?" he heard Maggie talking with Meredith.

"I don't know, a little earlier I think, so it doesn't mess up much with the kids night routine."

"You are going to be there Deluca? Meredith said you are great coocking and I may need some help." Maggie said turning to him and he could see a little flushed Meredith too.

"I have tomorrow free but I don't know what is happening tomorrow. Special day or something?" He said confused, _did he missed something?_

"Oh. Meredith didn't tell you?" _About what? _he thought turning to look at Meredith.

"Maggie did I even told anyone? You and Amelia planed everything." said Meredith rolling her eyes. "But you are welcome to hang out with us or whatever tomorrow Andrew."

"Okay, thanks but I am sorry what is with tomorrow? What are we doing?"

"It's Mer's birthday." _Oh, it __was her birthday then._

The surgery wasn't easy and after trying for quite sometime they lost the patient, Maggie had been needed in another O.R so she quickly rushed and it was now just him and Meredith in the scrub room.

"It sucks. Does it ever get easier?" he asked and she sighned before opening her mouth.

"No, I don't think so. I guess it gets a little easy to control your feelings but it still sucks. That never stops."

"So tomorrow is your birthday?" he said trying to light the mood.

"It is." she said rolling her eyes.

"Not a fan, then?"

"I mean I can't say I am not thankful for another year with my luck but I have never been really into celebrating birthdays." _with her luck? huh._

"I see." He heard a ringtone and saw her quickly picking up her phone.

"Hello, yes." her face turned into a expressiom of concern and after hanging up she just give him some rushed intructions of her patients saying she had to go leaving him a little confused and worried.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

His shift was over and the only thing he wanted to do at the moment was going home, _home?_ he repetead to himself shaking his head and walking towars the parking lot where he found Amelia walking along with Doctor Hunt.

"Hey Deluca. Going home?" Amelia asked him.

"Hey, yes I am. Ehm, do you know if Doctor Grey is okay?"

"Yes, why?" asked a concerned Amelia. _Crap did he said something he wasn't supposed to say?_

"Oh is just- I was on her service and she got a phone call and just left."

"Oh yeah, seems like Zola has the flu or something and throwed up at dance today. You should be careful when you get home by the way, one gets sick and the other two follow really quick." she said leaving with Doctor hunt and leaving him thinking in the parking lot.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

When he arrived home he wasn't really surprised at the fact that downstairs was empty and he didn't hear the usual giggle and footsteps of his four 'roomates', he left the bags he had picked up on his way home and went upstair to check up on them finding a sleepy closed eyed Meredith sitting in the hallway beetween her room and one of her kids room.

"Hey. How is Zola doing? Amelia said she was sick." he said trying to sound as quiet as possible to not scare her sitting down next to her.

"Her fever went down a little bit but she is still throwing up. The other two are-" she didn't finished her sentece before she was rushing to the bathroom leaving him thinking if he should follow her or give her privacy.

When he saw that the door was open he thought _whatever I am doctor and if she doesn't want me there she will tell me._ She was emptying the contents of her stomach while he kneled down helping her getting her hair out of the way, at first he saw that she flinched and when he was about to remove his hand he saw she quickly relaxed.

"Here there you go." He passed her a towel with a little of cold water.

"Thank you." she said sitting and resting her head agains the title of the bathroom.

"No problem."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

Between helping Meredith with her kids and checking up on her it had been a long night for Andrew it was currently four in the morning and thankfully the last time one of them had throwed up had been three hours ago, from what he checked the temp was also down from the last check he did and finally they seemed to be resting peacefully. He smiled a little to himself when he saw the four of them all cuddle up in Meredith's bed and went back to his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Andrew woke up a little startle by his alarm clock _damm I forgot to turn it off_ he thought, then remembered what happened the day before and went to check on Meredith's room finding her and her children still soundly sleep and chuckled to himself when he heard her soft snore.

He was wondering about what to make for breakfast when he remembered that I was Meredith's birthday and decided to do something special for her.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

The day before had been a long and rought day to Meredith, she had to pick up Zola after she wasn't feeling well and then one for one all of her kids and her started feeling sick, she was thankful for Andrew and the fact that he had helped her out with everything, she had ended up with Zola, Bailey and Ellis in her bed and now was a little scared of getting up a waking up all of them but they started to stir a little once the smell that was apparently coming from her kitchen made her way to her room.

"Hey, are you all up? Can I come in?" she heard Andrew said quietly.

"Yes." The three little voices said getting excited when they saw what he had on his hands and she was surprised too with what she saw.

"I know is lame and I wanted to do something else but I didn't know if you were up to eat something else and it's your birthday so." he said turning the light of the candle he had stuck on a pile of pancakes.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear mommy, happy Birthday to you. Blow it off mommy and make a wish!" she heard her excited children and Andrew while she blowed the candle.

"Thank you Andrew."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

After they had breakfast Meredith and the kids while they were feeling a little better still feel sick so they had spend all the morning and a good part of the afternoon just watching movies and sleeping, he had prepared lunch for them and he was thankful that they have been able to keep the food down without throwing up and that they also had enjoyed it, after that keep himself busy doing some chores around the house and studying some medical journals; Maggie, Alex and Amelia had checked up on them earlier in the day too but were called out by the hospital and deciding to celebrate Meredith's birthday other day and to check on them later.

He had made them some light dinner and after that a better feeling Meredith was putting the kids in bed while he cleaned up and helped Meredith doing the laundry. He didn't realized how much time had passed or that he had felt asleep on the sofa until he felt a soft touch in his arm.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but it didn't seem comfortable how you were sleeping." Meredith said sitting down next to him in the sofa.

"Don't worry. How you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you for helping out by the way, I owe you one."

"Nah, no problem. But hey I wouldn't say no to a cool surgery you know?" he said chuckling

"So using me for surgeries, huh?" she giggled_. God that giggle_ he thought.

"Nah, seriously it wasn't a problem but what a way to spend your birthday."

"Yeah, it wasn't the worst. At least I was with my kids"

"Today sucked and it wasn't the worst? So that's why you don't like your birthday?"

"Sort of. My life is quite a long history." she said looking a little deep in thought.

"Sorry if I over step, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

"You know, what do you think about dinner? Maybe tomorrow if you feel better. You and I and the best italian restaurant I know."

"What?" he looked over at him surprised.

"It's your birthday, I mean I don't know you that well but I do know that is worth celebrating another year of you, so dinner?"

"Maybe, I mean, I don't know." she looked a little surprised but by her reaction he could tell she wasn't uncomfortable with it.

"Look, just think about it and tell me."

"Okay, good night." she said getting up.

"Night."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meredith had spend all of her morning catching up on paperwork and in her lab avoiding Andrew, with some questions rounding in her head _did he really_ _asked her out on a date? or just as friends? where they friends? did she wanted to go? it was a good idea to go?_

"Earth to Mer." a voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "Whats going on? And don't tell me nothing or that you are fine I know you well enough to know what that means." Alex said sitting in front of her.

"Nothing is going on." she said avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Dude what did I just say?" he said rolling his eyes. "You have been all morning locked up on here and you aren't even looking at me right now. Is because of your birthday?"

"No, well yes-"

"Look Mer, I know you don't really like it and spending it sick with the kids wasn't ideal but we'll do something else later, okay?"

"It's not that." she said getting frustated.

"Then what it is?"

"Andrewaskedmeout" she said without taking a breath.

"What, Andrew what? Slow down Mer."

"He helped with the kids, he even had a freaking candle for me to blown yesterday and then he said that birthdays are worth celebrating or something like that and invited me to dinner and I didn't know what to say, and did he asked me as friends? or what? I mean he is my intern and I-"

"And you are rambling" Alex interrupted her chuckling. "Look a simple yes or no question."

"Hmh"

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, no. I mean is complica-"

"What isn't complicated in your life Mer? Look you deserve to be happy or whatever, if you want to be single is fine you will never be alone you have people that that has your back no matter what but if you want to be with someone is also okay too nobody is going to judge you."

"But-"

"If you want to, yous give it a chance at leats it would be free food."

"Thank you."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

She didn't know if the offer was still available or what she was actually doing but she had paged Andrew to her lab.

"Hey, did you paged?"

"I did, eh-" he was looking at her a little confused but waited for her to finish what she wanted to say. "I thought about what you said last night."

"Oh, okay. So do you want to?"

"I think I do."

"Is that a yes?" he looked taken a back and surprised.

"I mean yes, but if you don't want to anymore is-"

"No, no." he said quickly "The offer still stans, so you want to go today? Say at 19:30?"

"Okay. Perfect."

"See you then."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

She didn't planed to really go to dinner with Andrew today but God, she was so thankful that she had picked up her dry cleaning and she had her clothes to change in the hospital without having to go home, she decided for something casual because she realized that she never actually asked him where they were going to go or if it was just a normal friendly dinner or something else.

"God." she heard someone coming in the attendings lounge. "You look hot. Do you have a date or something?" Meredith quickly could feel how her face turned a shade of red.

"Oh you totally are." said Amelia who came behind Maggie. "Who is the lucky guy? do we know him?"

"Sshhh. Is just dinner, nothing else."

"Oh so we do know him. Is he Deluca?"

"You know he was on my service today and after she got a page from Meredith was all giddy, I didn't put two and two together but-"

"Okay, stop. Stop, I am going out with him, that's it." Meredith said in her attemp to shut up her sisters.

"Is a date?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" said Meredith looking down.

"How is that you don't know?"

"He was just all good with me and the kids yesterday and then at the end of the day he told me if I wanted to go to dinner with him to celebrate my birthday, but I just didn't know what to say and he just said that I could think about it and I told him yes today but he didn't really said what I was and now I don't know." said Meredith rambling.

"Okay." said both Amelia and Maggie stiffling a laugh.

"Whatever." said Meredith rolling her eyes

"You know he likes you, you like him. It's obviously a date and if you want to be sure ask him. He won't bite, well unless you want him to, he probably would."

"Amelia." Maggie shot her a look still trying to stiff a laugh. "Look just go if you want to go, okay? No pressure."

"Thanks." said Meredith leaving to the parking lot of the hospital where she and Andrew agreed to meet.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

"Hey there! You look really beautiful." He was leaning agains her car with a wide and warm smile.

"Hey." she said flushed trying to avoid his comment and not to overthink about it.

"Okay. So, I would gladly took you to restaurant but as you know I drive a motorcycle and I don't know if you are up to that. I can drive your car, though. Which way are you more confortable?"

"Here are the keys." she said looking for them in her bag. "But you don't have a problem leaving your bike here?"

"I can pick it up tomorrow. I mean is not that I am planning on having luck tonight." he laughed "But we live togheter so I do know that I am coming home with you tonight." he shugered. _Oh so it is actually a date? or he is just messing with me?_ she thought.

"Is everything okay? You seem deep in thought?" he said snapping her back to what he was saying. "Did I made you uncomfortable with that comment? God, I am sorry I was just joking."

"No, no. So you don't want to go home with me tonight then?" she said trying to light the mood teasing him.

"Well yes, but you know- I mean you are really beautiful today, well not just today but- ugh. You understand me, right?"

"Not really but let's pretend I do. Let's go." she giggled and moved to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heeey guys, sorry for not updating in some time but I had a lot of other stuff to do. And again sorry for any mistake in spelling, and let me know and I will fix it.**

**Chapter 11**

He would lie if he said he wasn't surprised that Meredith had actually accepted to go out with him, he had made reservations but he also knew that there was a big posibility of her declining.

"So here we are." He said opening the door of the car to her.

"Fancy, are we?"

"Well not really, but another year of life for you does deserve to be celebrated big time." he said with a soft smile.

"I- Thanks."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

"So do you like it?" he said while they finished their dinner orders.

"So far it's not so bad." she said with a smirk.

"Hmm not so bad, huh? Let's see what you say when you taste the food."

"Have you come here before?"

"Yeah, with my sister a couple of times. Is really good but you know intern life and also is kind of depressing to come to a restaurant like this alone."

"Oh, so you have a sister? Does she live here?"

"Yeah, Carina. She is a few years older than me, she lives back in Italy but sometimes comes to visit. I will ask if you have but I guess I already know them." he said laughing a little but seeing her tense at the end.

"I- well yeah." she said playing with her hands.

"I- Mer are you okay?" _Mer, damn it just spilled out._

"Yeah I mean- Sorry is just that-" she sighs and takes a pause "I had another sister but she died some years ago."

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know." he said taking her hand caresing the back of it with his tumb.

"Yeah, don't worry there is a lot of stuff you don't know about me." she said finding comfort in his warm hand.

"Well, let's play a game. What do you think?" he said trying to light the mood.

"Wich game?"

"I say two things about me, one fake and one true. You have to guess wich one is fake and wich one is true, the you go."

"And what do I win?" she said teasing him

"What tells you that you are going to win?"

"The experience of the years." she giggled. _God he loved that giggle._

"Okay, okay. Well let's see..." He said thinking an interesting fact about himself "I have always loved music and learned to play guitar as kid."

"Okay, next."

"Calm, while I am from Italy I don't really speak italian."

"Okay, you do speak italian I have heard you on the phone in the house so that one is a lie. You play guitar then?"

"I do, you are very quick Doctor Grey. Your turn."

"Okay, I learned french when I was in collegue. And, let me see, I assisted a birthing of a baby horse."

"What? C'mon mine were easier."

"You started the game. Try guessing" she giggled while she eat her food.

"Well, you did told me you went to Europe years ago so you probably did learned french so that's the true one."

"Nah, I learned italian in undergrad. That's the fake one." she laughed at his surprised face.

"Oh, so you did helped on the birth of a horse."

"Yes. You go now."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

The date was over, and he was so happy the way everything run smoothly during their date, there was obviously certain awkwardness but it has gone pretty good so far, he pulled over at the house.

"So, how was it?" he said looking up at her.

"Well not so bad."

"Not so bad? Let met tell you that your face said otherwise when you were eating that tiramisu."

"Shut up" she said smacking his shoulder and laughing.

"But really, I really did enjoyed it and I hope you did too." he said pausing a little, his eyes darting to her eyes and her mouth.

"I did. Thank you Andrew." she said slowly leaning and barely caresing his lips.


End file.
